japanese_voiceoverfandomcom-20200213-history
Rikiya Koyama
Rikiya Koyama (小山 力也; born December 18, 1963 in Kyoto, Japan) is a Japanese voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Black Bullet (2014) - Kagetane Hiruko *Blood Blockade Battlefront (2015) - Klaus V. Reinherz *Dog & Scissors (2013) - Daimon Hotokezaki, Tōji Nakahara *Durarara!! (2010) - Shūji Niekawa *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya 2wei! (2014) - Kiritsugu Emiya *Fate/stay night (2006) - Kiritsugu Emiya *Figure 17: Tsubasa & Hikaru (2001-2002) - D.D. *Ga-Rei-Zero (2008) - Kudō Kusuno (ep1) *Gakuen Basara (2018) - Kuroda Kanbee *Iron Man (2010) - Logan (ep4) *Magic Kaito 1412 (2015) - Kogorō Mōri (ep21) *Naruto SD: Rock Lee's Springtime of Youth Full Power Ninja Chronicles (2013) - Yamato (ep51) *Nurarihyon's Grandson: Millenium Demon Capital (2011) - Abe no Seimei *Parasyte -the maxim- (2015) - Yamagishi *Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven (2005-2006) - Norb *Rideback (2009) - Tenshirō Okakura *Sengoku Basara: Judge End (2014) - Kuroda Kanbee *Wind-Up Spirit Chronicles: Alderamin on the Sky (2016) - Solvenares Igsem *Witchblade (2006) - Reiji Takayama 'Anime Shorts' *Detective Conan vs. Wooo (2011) - Kogorō Mōri 'Anime Specials' *Detective Conan: Fugitive: Kogorō Mōri (2014) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: The Disappearance of Conan Edogawa: The Worst Two Days in History (2014) - Kogorō Mōri *One Piece: Romance Dawn Story (2008) - Galley *Pocket Monsters: The Origin (2013) - Sakaki 'Movies' *Cowboy Bebop The Movie: Knockin' on Heaven's Door (2001) - Steve *Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: Sunflowers of Inferno (2015) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: The Crimson Love Letter (2017) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: The Darkest Nightmare (2016) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: The Fist of Blue Sapphire (2019) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) - Kogorō Mōri *Detective Conan: Zero's Enforcer (2018) - Kogorō Mōri *Fate/kaleid liner Prisma☆Illya Theatrical Version: Oath Under Snow (2017) - Kiritsugu Emiya *Fate/stay night Theatrical Version: Heaven's Feel I: presage flower (2017) - Kiritsugu Emiya *Fullmetal Alchemist The Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa (2005) - Rudolf Hess *Lupin the 3rd vs. Detective Conan: The Movie (2013) - Kogorō Mōri *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: Bonds (2008) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden The Movie: The Lost Tower (2010) - Yamato *Naruto The Movie: Blood Prison (2011) - Yamato *Vampire Hunter D: Bloodlust (2001) - Security Officer 'OVA' *Detective Conan: Magic File (2011) - Kogorō Mōri (ep4) *Detective Conan: Secret File (2012) - Kogorō Mōri (ep12) *Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn (2010-2014) - Flaste Schole Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Drama CD' *Hayate Cross Blade: Drama CD Vol. 2 (2007) - Jun's Father *Shin Megami Tensei: Strange Journey (2010) - Hitonari Tadano Video Games 'Video Games' *Ace Combat 6: War of Liberation (2007) - Marcus Lampert *Another Century's Episode 2 (2006) - Shinjirō Sakomizu *Bleach: Soul Ignition (2011) - Coyote Starrk *CV: Casting Voice (2014) - Kōichirō Ōta *Chaos Rings III (2014) - Dry 6 *Detective Conan: Mirage of Remembrance (2007) - Tadaki Kai *Everybody's Golf 5 (2007) - Additional Voices *Fate/stay night: Réalta Nua (2007) - Kiritsugu Emiya *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All Star Battle (2013) - Yoshikage Kira/Kōsaku Kawajiri *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven (2015) - Yoshikage Kira/Kōsaku Kawajiri *Musou Orochi 2 (2011) - Nemea, Sun Wukong *Musou Orochi 2: Ultimate (2013) - Nemea, Sun Wukong *Naruto Shippūden: Dragon Sword Chronicles (2009) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 2 (2007) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Great Ninja Battle! EX 3 (2008) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Kizuna Drive (2010) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Accel 2 (2007) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 2 (2010) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm 3 (2013) - Yamato *Naruto Shippūden: Narutimate Storm Generations (2012) - Yamato *Phantasy Star: Portable (2008) - Leogini Santosa Berafort *Phantasy Star: Universe (2006) - Leogini Santosa Berafort *Project X Zone (2012) - Frank West *SD Gundam GGENERATION OVERWORLD (2012) - Mitchell Derek Nar *Sengoku Basara 3 (2010) - Kuroda Kanbee *Sengoku Basara 4 (2014) - Kuroda Kanbee *Shining Resonance (2014) - Zest Graham *Tales of Innocence (2007) - Asura *Tales of Vesperia (2008) - Duke *XenobladeX (2015) - Douglas 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (2013) - Dragonforged *God of War: Nativity Sign (2010) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (80) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (2) *Years active on this wiki: 2001-2019. Category:Japanese Voice Actors